


Awakening the Phoenix Within Vol.1- Retreat

by Machijc021599



Series: Journey of a Guardian [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Alix Redemption, Bad Parenting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Betrayal, Bullying, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Mystery, New Miraculous Holders, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Time Skips, Time Travel, Tsunderes, World Travel, Yandere, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machijc021599/pseuds/Machijc021599
Summary: All hell broke loose in Marinette’s life since the events of Miracle Queen. Everything in her life goes downhill, Adrien is dating Kagami, Lila & Chloe becomes the center of the frustration venting, making her life as a civilian life a living hell. With Chloe she gave more insults whereas Lila spreads bad rumors about Marinette thus planting seeds of doubt on everyone about her reputation. So with the kwamis' help, she teleports to the temple to continue her guardian training there, leaving all that she knows behind her. After her training, she goes on a soul searching journey around the world meeting people, developing her skill all while occasionally teleporting back to Paris for akuma fights.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Journey of a Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761988
Comments: 68
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1: Fall to the Deep Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir
> 
> This is a head cannon I developed to entertain the time while the world is in a stand still because of the pandemic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s life goes down hill & she has to deal with it all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt & Hurt all ahead full.

Ever since the incident during Miracle Queen, Marinette struggled with many things in her life.

For one, due to no public knowledge of why or how she got back to school, Marinette earned the most of student body’s resentment. Not even her friends come to her aide. They just avoid her like the plague. The more she thinks about it maybe their identities being compromised had been a blessing in disguise.With how they're acting towards her, being a hero is not fit for them.

Another thing she is struggling with is trying to move on from her unhealthy crush on Adrien. Now that he's dating Kagami she backed off thinking about the happiness of them both.

As a result to the news of the golden model boy of Paris being off the market. Her main 2 tormentors of course were fuming with jealousy & she became the prime target of their frustration labeling as their toy & stress dummy. Chloe may have reduced her frequency but when she's in front of Marinette, she is bitches all out, Marinette was the only one she focuses on. Lila on the other hand was going with the low key approach by driving her reputation more down the ground even more than it already is.

And that was only the 1st week, the following week, things got worse, students started getting physical with how they felt about her. Tripping her, pushing her making it look it was her clumsiness was the one to be blamed. Then they mess with her stuff, hiding it where it was difficult to find but she eventually found them. This continued until the end of the week.  
 **=====================xXx=====================**

It was Friday, she woke up. She couldn’t wait for the day to end so she can spend the entire weekend alone. Alas, school awaits. She wakes up earlier nowadays in order to avoid getting in contact with anyone from school but it seems pulling another all-nighter resulted in her being late again. She made quick work in getting dressed & ran to class but she was in for a big surprise that day. 

She made it to class, luckily Ms. Bustier wasn’t in yet & she headed to the back where she was banished for her supposed attitude when something caught her eye, there were notes on her desk, she thought it was a sign of them reaching out to her, telling her they're starting to see the truth about Lila but she was wrong again, every last one them were filled with insults, names & threats. Stuff like “ _I wish I never met you_ ”, “ _I thought you were nice_ ”, “ _hurry up & die already_.” She took a deep breath & removed all of it then she buried her face on her desk & cried silently until she fell asleep.

Ms. Bustier entered the room not minding Marinette’s condition seeing she usually does this, so started the lesson.

By the time Marinette woke up it was end of the class. She felt relieved at 1st but her mood quickly changed when she tried to pull on her pigtails but one side was missing. She scanned her surroundings & sure enough there it was on the floor beside her scrunchy. She wanted to cry again but this will surely give her classmate the pleasure so she suck it up. Luckily for her she was wearing a hoodie today. 

It was lunch time when she decided to hide in one of the stalls in the girl's comfort room. Unknown to her the class are planning something again.

 **=====================xXx=====================**  
 _ **With the class:**_  
“We cut her hair, but she seems unfazed”

“I know, let’s wreck her sketchbook. That will surely get her upset then we will record her misery.”Alix suggested 

“Yeah, she’s so mean to Lila.She deserves that.” Rose said.

“Oh you guys thank you for looking out for me. I just don’t get it I only wanted to be friends with her yet she threatened me that she'll take you all from me” Lila cried

“Don’t worry about it girl. Let us handle her, we already handle Chloe just fine. So here’s the plan, us girls will keep her occupied. While the boys raid her locker, I know this because I often saw her locker before & she always leaves it there.” Alya explained.

“What are you guys talking about?” A voice asked from behind them.

They all jumped. When the turned around the were greeted by a curious Adrien.

“You know…, same old teenager stuff.” Nino said subtly.

“O..kay then, I’ll see you guys after lunch then. I'm going to have my lunch with my girlfriend. See ya~”. Adrien said then ran out of school.

“Phew....that was close. Alright, you know your roles let move people.”Alya commanded.

“Actually you guys go on I have to call Prince Ali to propose the new campaign I’ve been working on”

“Ok then, See ya back in class”  
 **=====================xXx=====================**  
Marinette was crying her eyes out while Tikki comforted her. When the girls came in, they barricaded the stall she was in. Alya had the idea to fill a bucket with water pour it all over her. With her only exit blocked she didn't get to see the culprit. With no one else in the room she asked Tikki to help her with the door. Instead of having lunch in school she went back home to change. Her parents saw her state then asked. 

“Sweetie, what happened to you hair?” Sabine asked.

“Oh, just a little accident at the science lab” She lied.

“And your clothes…why is it all soaked?”

“You guys should know any better how clumsy I am.”

“Okay then clean up & eat your lunch.”

Marinette went straight to the shower but after she was done she looked at the mirror at her uneven haircut.

“Well I needed a new makeover anyways. What do you think Tikki,will cutting it short work for me?”

“I think that’s a good idea Marinette”

Satisfied with how she cut it, she quickly ate her lunch.After she ate she chose to go to her room & find what outfit will go with her new look.  
 **=====================xXx=====================**  
Lunch was just about ended when the students came back to their respective classrooms.

 _ **At the lockers:**_  
Marinette just arrived, then she went to collect her things from her locker but when she opened it she was greeted by bits & pieces of her spare sketchbook. After the entire school started ganging up on her & started hiding her stuff she made fakes of her stuff & kept real ones in her room in a safe she bought. It may be a fake but the act still hurt notheless. She sucked it up & buried her feelings deep down then collected her afternoon books.

 _ **Back in class:**_  
Everyone but Marinette was already in the room. Everyone was waiting to see the results of their work.

“I can’t wait to see her face after she sees her sketchbook in tatters."

“I already got my phone on record” Alya mischievously smiled.

Class was about to begin when Marinette quickly walked to her seat with her Chat Noir themed hoodie covering her entire head.

“I can see she’s upset but I still think we could do better than that.” Alya thought. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until Monday to exact my ultimate plan.” What she didn’t know was that, this was the last time she will see the girl.  
 **=====================xXx=====================**  
The day continued on. They had free period for the last class, so Marinette decided collect all of her things & spent the remaining hour in the library sketching.

She waited for all of her classmates to exit the school in order to avoid anymore disasters. She walking down the stairs when a sight caught her eye. It seems trouble came to her & this particular trouble was named Kagami & by the looks of it she just came back from fencing seeing she is carrying her saber with her.

“Hey Kagami, what’s u-” She was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

“I can’t believe I called a snake like you my friend.”

“Wha-, I don’t understand, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about this!” She shoved her phone into Marinette’s face.

Marinette could only stare in horror at the clearly photo shopped picture of her & Adrien about to kiss.

“This clearly you & my boyfriend, I thought you were my friend!”

“Kagami, that’s not me, I haven’t even spoken to Adrien in over a couple of weeks”

“Can you prove that.”Kagami demanded.

“What…?”

“See, you can’t even present to me any evidence to support your claim.” 

She then pull out her saber & pointed it towards Marinette.

“From this day forward, I am no longer your friend, all means of contact with me or Adrien will be severed. If you tried to do otherwise, I’ll run you through or ruin your career.” 

She then pulled down her weapon & walked away not letting Marinette giving the pleasure of having the last word.

Marinette was left there in shock of the horror she’d been in. Someone had set her up who was probably Lila she thought. The only friend she thought that would have her back had believed a clearly doctored photo.

“I backed off in order for them both to be happy.How can this happen?” She thought.

She tried to hold back the tears but failed. Instead of running back to the comforts of her room. She ran away to who knows where. Unknown to her the entire confrontation was being recorded by a certain brunette & boy did she enjoy the fruit of her labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it my 1st fanfic hope you liked it. That’s only start of the drama, the 2nd chapter is almost done but I’m testing the waters 1st.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues. Marinette ran for her life when she happens to bump into Luka. She thought she could seek peace with him but it only added to her worries. Going back home only made it worse with her parents being the cause of a near akumatization takes place. An offer by the Order that is going to change her life as she knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Lukanette alert. Be warned rated content ahead.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

It felt like forever for Marinette when she ran away to clear her head. Eventually she stopped & ended up sobbing on a bench by the banks of the Seine. The sun is setting & here she is staring at the waters with a blank expression. She was still thinking of everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks. How the school became a living hell for her, especially in her class.

Her thoughts was distracted by sounds of a guitar playing. She looked around trying to find the source of the melodic tone. Her search ended when her eyes landed on the Couffaine houseboat just a few blocks away from where she was seating on. Her mind supplied the answer for her, Luka must be practicing again. She didn’t know how but for some strange every note felt like a the call of a Syren, calling for her to come closer. She reached her destination moments later, the upper deck was empty but the music can still be heard from the outside. She boarded the boat & looked for any sign of the residents if any one was home. She invited herself in, she followed the music as it got louder & louder. She found the source & sure enough the source really was Luka. He was so busy to notice her until she cleared her throat.

“Marinette? What brings you to the humble abode of the Couffaines?”

“Hey Luka, sorry, I just heard you playing from outside earlier & thought to invite myself in. I can leave if you wa-”

“No, no its fine, I could use an audience. Something tells me you're keeping more than what you want to say to me. You’re song seems to be screaming right now like a rock concert. Did something?”

“You could tell huh? You could say that.”

“Well, I have nothing better to do anyways so fire away”

“Are you sure? Its quite a long story”

“I insist.”

And so she did, she told him about school, about Chloe & her insults which wasn’t anything new at this point,. about her classmates & the other students of Francois Dupont picked on her everyday ever since she came back from being wrongly expelled. She told him about Lila & her lies that might be the one be blamed for the sudden 360 of the entire school. And finally, she told him about him about Kagami, of how she was so determine to keep Adrien for herself, on how she let her love blind her from listening to the voice of reason. By the end of it all, she felt like a weight has been lifted off her.

Luka was silenced by all the information that was given to him by the girl in front of him.

“This girl who has been running through my mind from the 1st day I met her. She’s hurting right now because no is there to help her. Well, I’m sick of seeing her being hurt. If Adrien can’t see this girl for her true worth, then I’m the guy that is going to show her just that. I'm not going to let this chance slip through me.” He said to himself.

“That’s really awful Marinette. They have no right to treat you like that. They’re your friends & this is how you are repaid for all you’ve done for them. Chloe has been a thorn in everyone’s life since she was a kid. This Lila girl sounds really sounds revolting from how you describe her. Adrien was wrong to overlook a girl like you but I’m not like him” He then grabbed her arm.

“Uh.....Luka?”

“I love you, Marinette. Unlike Adrien that hasn’t shown any interest in you romantically & I’ll show it to you.” Just like that Luka tightened his grip on Marinette’s arm force to the wall. 

“L…Luka what are you doing.” Marinette said with fear evident in her tone.

“Showing how much I care about you.”He said in a very threatening tone. He pinned her to the wall giving her no means of escape.

“Luka, STOP!!!! This isn’t right.” Marinette pleaded.

“No…you’re mine & no one else’s.” He said & pushing himself more into her. 

“NO….someone please help me!!!.” She screamed but Luka covered her mouth before she could scream again. No one was in the house boat tonight. Juleka was at a sleepover with girls & Anarka was at a friends house & will be coming home late.

“No one will come to you for help, we’re all alone tonight. You. Are. All. Mine.”

The only thing Marinette could do was cry, close her eyes & wait for the inevitable to happen but after a few seconds of nothing happening she opened her eyes to see an unconscious Luka on the floor & a stranger wearing a dark cloak was standing over him. 

“Who are you? What you do you want with me? What did you do to Luka?”

“Easy there kid, I am here to help you, I’m a friend.” The stranger reaches out to pull her up, when she took his hand, a sight from under the sleeves of the cloak was visible to her eyes, the same mark that can be seen on the miracle box that Fu previously guarded.

“Y..You’re a guardian from the temple.” She asked

“Indeed, we have been watching you ever since the temple was restore. We know what you’re struggling with, we are offering you a chance. Come to the temple & we will help you get stronger as well as give you knowledge on what it is to be a guardian. Do you accept?” He asked.

“I…..I can’t, Paris needs me, Hawkmoth & Mayura are still at large, my civilian life is here, I have my friends & family here, I can’t just leave them.” He tone filled with fear.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your friends abandoned you for that other girl, the guy you like is oblivious to your feelings thus he chose another as well as refusing to join you in your battle against that liar, the adults in your life don’t help with your problems & to top it all up if the akumas don’t get you first this boy will.” He pointed to Luka.

“I still have faith in them, they’ll come around.” She spoke with a hint of uncertainty.

“Very well” he sighed “but the offer still stands we will still keep an eye on you just in case. Now run along home while I take care of this.” He said while gesturing to the still unconscious Luka

“I will & thank you again for your help”. She then ran back home.  
 **====================xXx===================**  
The hurt that Marinette felt earlier returned ten-fold as she made her way to the back door of her house, quietly opening the door & made away up the stairs but just as she was about to make her way up to her room, she was greeted by the sight of her very upset parents.

“And where have you been young lady?”Sabine asked.

“Uh… lost track of time for looking for inspiration for my latest commission.”

“You know those commissions of yours are taking away you time with friends & school, not only that your grades are being affected due to you full all those all-nighters. Maybe you should stop them now.” Tom said

“WHAT!!!You can’t do that I need those commissions to fill my portfolio for lycée. My grades are just fine I’m still passing all my work on time, all my marks are passing. As for my friends well it seems they hate me so much none of them want to talk to me so why bother initiating the gesture.” She explained

“You still have the next year to do that, right now you have to reconnect with your friends you’re a teenager not an adult you don’t need to hurry in growing up & another thing what’s this about you bullying your classmate, Lila. You should know better than to follow Chloe’s bad example.” Tom said

“WHAT!!! Lila?! Don’t tell me she told you that!” Marinette screamed.

“Don’t take that tone with us young lady we're your parents & no, it was Alya that told us.” Tom said

“Maman, Papa, I’m your daughter you have to believe me! I didn’t do it!” She pleaded.

“Sorry Marinette but all of your classmates vouch for the claim.” Sabine said.

“For now you’re grounded for the entire weekend.You are not allowed to use your phone or your computer. You’re also not allowed to leave the house without our permission.” Tom said

“But-”

“No buts missy, now march your way up to your room & think about what you’ve done & to be sure, we're going to have to confiscate your phone.”

She pulled out her phone & handed it to Tom then made her way up to her bedroom. Unknown to her parents she had bought a different phone for her clients in order to avoid anyone trying to take a peek on her contacts.  
 **====================xXx===================**  
In the confines of her room, Marinette cried on her chaise while Tikki tried to calm her holder down but failing.

“It's not fair Tikki, I can take it if my friends turn on me but my on flesh & blood thinks so badly hurts more” she cried while face still buried.

“I know it’s unfair to you lil bug but right now I need you to calm down in order to not attract an akuma.”

“How can I calm down Tikki ever since I became the Guardian, things started getting worst for me, All the friends I once knew think I’m petty, jealous, a bully or a monster. I tried to move on from the guy like with whom I thought was a good choice but it turns out he was possessive which almost caused me my innocence & to top it all of the event that just happened with my parents.” She finished her rant & continued crying.

“Marinette I really think you should-“

Tikki was cut off by the sight of an akuma in the room. Sadly she was too late to catch & purify it so it made contact with Marinette’s purse so she hid thinking of the worst.

Marinette gasped when the voice started.

“Princess Justice, I am Hawkmoth, we finally meet again. Many people have wronged, they accused you of being a bad person, well I am here to help you bring truth in to the light, I'm giving you the power to make people spill their inner most secrets, all I ask in return are both miraculous of Ladybug & Chat Noir, what do you say?”

At first Marinette was tempted by the offer, the very thought of making the people see the real truth can solve all of her problems but she knew better akumas create chaos & she is not about to let her Archenemy take over her mind. No sir, for crying out loud, she was Ladybug & the Guardian, Fu entrusted the safety of the miraculous in her capable hands.

Marinette only wiped away all her tears then she took a deep breath & said "No, Hawkmoth, I will not be your puppet, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have a strong will, even if no can see the truth now eventually all of it will be revealed.”

“Why wait for things to go worse when you can end it now.”

“Because good always prevails, I’m not weak like you, getting others to do the dirty work for them.”

“Foolish girl!!!! I am more powerful than you think, I have the city in my hands I control the their very lives. I am offering you help to clear your name.”

“I don’t need your help, I have my own free will thanks anyways. Now get out of my head.” she demanded.

“Very well then, see how well that would work out for you.”

“I’ll take my chances, asshole, see ya~”.then the butterfly came out so Tikki made quick with it and purified it then she immediately went to see her chose breathing heavily.

“Oh, Marinette I’m so proud of you. That’s it Mari breath.”

She continued this for a few more minutes then finally releasing a heavy breath. She analyzed the events of her entire day all of them made her feel sick to the core but then she remembered the offer of the Order early & after the near disaster her sanity & the fate of Paris comes 1st so with a heavy heart she made a final decision.

“Tikki, I think it’s time.”

“Time for what, Marinette?”

“I’m accepting the offer the Order has given me.”

“Are you sure, you said it so yourself early, your life is here.”

“Yes but if I continue that train of thought there might be nothing left of me by next week.”

“I see what you mean. OK, you’re the Guardian now if you think that is the best decision then I’ll support you & I’m sure the other kwamis agree with me on this.” She then nuzzled her cheek to her chosen. “I’m glad you’re safe & didn’t take Hawkmoth’s offer.

“Thanks Tikki. It was tempting to take the offer but I remembered my promise to the people of Paris as well as Master Fu.”

“Is it alright if I tell the other kwamis of your decision”

“Alright Tikki, they deserve to know that too but hurry back I need your help with packing.”

The kwami nodded then made her way into the box. After Tikki left, she brought out the biggest trolley she had, a duffel bag & backpack then silently began packing all her necessary stuff from clothes, important documents , solar charger, phone to mini sewing, hygiene & 1st aid kits. Sometime last week she had sold all of the gifts she planned to give all of her friends especially the planned gifts for many of Adrien’s upcoming birthdays for the years to come. As a result she had more than enough money to rent her own apartment. Even her parents don’t know of her wealth cause they believe she was capable of managing her own finances seeing how responsible & organized she was as class representative. They said it can prepare her for when she starts her own career 

As she waited for Tikki to come back, she began packing but some thoughts kept stopping her.

“Am I really going to do this what about my friends, maman, papa, Adrien.” The last one made her heart squeeze tightly in her chest. She wanted to at least get her feelings out for Adrien, other than her parents, the boy had been the 2nd one in her life that was more important than anyone else, same goes for Chat Noir. She debated on calling her partner & tell him of her plans but decided that can be put on hold for the next akuma battle. Her parents & Adrien are the only ones accessible she could think of that deserve at least a decent farewell. So she postponed her packing for a while to start on her letters.

While she was writing another thought came to her mind. If she's going to disappear why not go all out but she’ll have to seek out Tikki’s counsel in the matter. For now she has letters to write.  
 **====================xXx===================**  
 _ **Inside the miracle box:**_

“Brothers & sisters I have news from our beloved Guardian.” Tikki said.

The kwamis came pouring in from their hiding spots, all excited.

“What is Tikki.” Trixx asked.

“Due to unfortunate circumstances she has decided to join the Order to continue her training to be a guardian.”

“What triggered her to make that decision?” One of them asked

“Well to be honest, a guardian offered her help earlier today but she refused because her life is here in Paris but when she got home, she got into an argument with her parents that almost resulted in her almost getting akumatized again. Even before that her friends already have turned their backs on her. It only took a few minutes after that for to make that verdict to sacrifice her civilian life for the sake of the miraculous” Tikki finished

Everyone was silence by the statement she just said. All of them felt the inner turmoil their young guardian is going through especially with how torn she is because the betrayal she felt from everyone around her. Wayzz then spoke up. 

“Ever since she started as a hero she sacrificed more in her life already, now she’s the Guardian stakes are even more high. I don’t know how we can ever repay her for her deeds.”

“To tell you the truth she didn’t want to continue being a hero when she made a mistake of not capturing the akuma with Stoneheart. She was planning on giving it to her friend Alya.”

“I’m glad she didn’t continued on that path. Alya has became toxic to her in more ways than one. I’m ashamed to call her one of my kits.” Trixx huffed.

“Same goes for Nino he knew her since they were kids, it’s like all of that evaporated.” Wayzz said begrudgingly.

“Kagami-san also has lost her way as well, letting her feelings for Plagg’s chosen overshadow her friendship with Marinette.” Longg said sadly

“Luka is on the same boat, his mind was clouded by jealousy.” Sass hissed

“How can we help her?” Ziggy asked

They think for a moment then one of them spoke.

“I got it, lets give her our blessings, each one of us gives her a gift that will not only help her in battle but also in all her daily endeavors.” One of them suggested.

“But, that much power needs a catalyst."

“I think I know where we can put it. Her kwagatama is the perfect catalyst, she never takes it off, she treats like a charm that always keeps her safe” Tikki explained.

“But Tikki that symbolizes the bond you 2 have.” Sass said. 

“I can share the bond with my family. Besides our Guardian is young she’s going to also need our guidance in order to make it through this. Being separated from what she is used to may affect progress. It’s perfect! Tikki cheered doing a twirl in the air. 

“She deserves a reward after all she has done already, I’ll go surprise her with news”. Tikki then floated back out of the box.   
**====================xXx===================**  
Marinette just finished her letters when Tikki returned from the box

“So… what did they say?” she asked.

“Of course they all agreed” Tikki declared.

“Oh good, I figured since it's for Paris' sake after all. Oh Tikki, I wanted to discuss something with you before we go.” She asked.

“Before that Marinette, the other Kwamis & I wanted to give you something”

She became skeptical on what it was but she figured if the kwamis wanted to talk to her it must be important. Without argument she took out every miraculous out of the box & put them all one. One-by-one the kwamis materialized.

“Tikki said you have something to tell me.” She inquired.

“Marinette can you hold out your kwagatama please.” Tikki requested. 

“Okay…“She then held out her necklace in front of the kwamis. They all shared a look & began chant the ritual in kwami tongue.

“We the kwamis the miracle box of Wu Xing, pledge our undying loyalty to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the miraculous, we will protect you from all dangers & hope you return it as well”

“I, Tikki ladybug kwami of _Creation_ & _Good_ _Luck_ , bless you with _**healing**_ so that any injury that may come to you with easily subside.”

“I, Wayzz turtle kwami of _Protection_ , bless you with _**knowledge**_ , should you need help with learning things you need, it will accelerate your mind”

“I, Pollen bee kwami of _Subjection_ , bless you with the _**touch of nature**_ , so that you may draw strength from nature & return the gesture as well.”

“I, Trixx, fox kwami of _Illusion_ , bless you with _**animal tongue**_ , to help you understand another life form’s perspective.”

“I, Mullo mouse kwami of _Multiplication_ , bless you with _**growth**_ may it help you grow big & strong.”

“I, Sass, snake kwami of _Second Chance_ , bless with _**immunity**_ , no poison or venom can affect you whatsoever.”

“I, Kaalki horse kwami of _Teleportation_ , bless you with _**humility**_ , so that even if your status got higher, you will not look down on anyone lesser than you

“I, Fluff rabbit kwami of _Last Chance_ , bless you with _**agility**_ & _**speed**_ to help you make quick getaways from dangers.”

“I, Xuppu monkey kwami of _Jubilation_ , bless you with the gift of _**joy**_ , so that you can bring happiness to those you see fit.”

“I, Longg, dragon kwami _Transformation_ , bless you with the gift of the _**elements**_ bend them to your will”

“I, Ziggy, goat kwami of _Dreams_ , bless you with _**fulfillment**_ may you use it to help others reach their own goals as well as your own."

“I, Orikko, rooster kwami of _Enhancement_ , bless you with _**endurance**_ to help you last longer in you battles against evil.”

“I, Daizzi, pig kwami of _Imagination_ , bless you with the gift of _**wonder**_ in order to help in your creative process to see every possibility any object is capable of.”

“I, Barkk, dog kwami of _Unity_ , bless you with _**authority**_ may it help you gain confidence in yourself, to find you own pack to lead them into glory.”

“I, Stompp, ox kwami of _Strength_ , bless you with **_durability_** so you can take on a beating of every foe that comes your way.”

“I, Roaar tiger kwami of _Concealment_ , bless you with _**courage**_ so you can face all obstacles of your life with you head held up high.”

When the last kwami finish their chant the kwagatama started glowing, then when it faded the color had changed from crimson to an array of colors.

“What was that?”Marinette asked.

“Just a little gift to you from us kwamis.”Tikki exclaimed.

“Thank you, everyone” then she put the necklace back on, then returned the miracli back except for Trixx.

“Does the thing you wanted to talked to me about concern Trixx too?” Tikki asked.

“Yes, Tikki” She answered.

“How can I be of service to you kit?”Trixx inquired.

“I figured that if I’m going leave Paris for who knows how long. I might as well take added measures.” Marinette said.

“Where are you going with this?”

“I need to make a few stops before I head on out. One of which is Francoise Dupont where I’ll have to retrieve my school records as well as deleting everything the school has on me. My bug phone can do that right?” She asked & Tikki nodded.

“I think that’s a splendid idea. Don’t you think Tikki?” Trixx cooed.

“I guess but Marinette you’re going to eventually come home right its not like you’re going away forever.”

“I know Tikki, but my studies still haven’t have to be put on hold because I’m training to be a guardian. I was thinking of asking the monks if they can help me with taking classes online during my available time that way I won’t fall behind. Maybe even advance a year & enter a scholarship. I’ve done that before, no harm in doing it again it’ll save money & time too & to be honest I don’t plan on going back to my old life after I finished my training at the temple. I’m planning going to ESMOD in another part of France to study up fashion. Maybe rent a small apartment enough for me to live on.”

“What’s your plan for akumas?”

“I can keep an eye on them with the help of my other phone & with my solar charger, I won’t have to worry about finding a power source if my battery dies out! After all the temple has just been recently restored. Technology may be new to them & with the horse miraculous teleporting back & forth will be easy.

“What about your parents won’t they check on you?”

“I hardly see them since I began collegè, I rarely eat lunch with them. Dinners are spent only eating. I man the register while they work on baking & I don’t get paid for the labor like their regular employees which might be a violation of child labor laws. Video game sessions mostly get postponed due to giant order. I guess that why my parent didn’t listen to me when I told them about Lila. I hardly talk to them as it is.” Marinette stated.

“I guess you’re right now that you mention it & the letters, you’ve been working on earlier?”

“The least I could do is leave a farewell letter to the people I love.”

“But you have 2 envelopes, you made separate letters for your parents.” Tikki inquired.

“No, I only made one letter for both my parents. The other one is actually for Adrien. If I can’t use my words to relay my feelings to him this will not only tell him that but things he needs to know.”

After her explanation, she safely stashed away the miracle box in her backpack & continued packing.  
 **====================xXx===================**  
An hour later she was done packing. She burned the memories she had of her room then carried her bags up to her balcony. She left the letter addressed to her parents near her computer. She called on her transformation then jumped to the next roof. Before leaving she took one last look to the building she once called home. 

She enter the school premises easily. She quietly avoided security with the help of Trixx making her invisible with Mirage. She made her way to Principal Damocles' office, picking the lock of the door tiptoeing to the file cabinets, with her flashlight on her bug phone. Ladybug hurried to find her files. Next on her agenda was deleting all information of the school on her, she connected her phone to the main school server thus removing all of it. With her task done she locked the office & using her yoyo she swung to her final destination.

Her last destination was the Agreste Mansion, she pulled out the 2nd letter she made & scanned for a way in, strangely enough one of Adrien’s windows seems open, she made an easy infiltration through it. She landed inside quietly.

Plagg saw & heard her through the windows & quickly hid when she came in.

Ladybug scan her surroundings. There she saw the boy sleeping soundly on his bed without a care in the world.

She contemplated on where to leave her envelope but in the end she left it in between the books on the massive shelves the boy owns.

Before she left she quickly placed a kiss on Adrien’s forehead, enough not to wake him up. She left the saw way she came in.

Plagg emerged from his hiding place when she left. One thing came through his mind. “What the heck was that about?”  
 **====================xXx===================**  
Ladybug sit atop the Eiffel Tower taking in on last moments in the city she was protecting. She grew up here, made both good & bad memories.

“I never thought this is my only option now. Running away from the drama of my civilian life. I never asked to be a superhero to begin with but at least it taught me something, Everything is never as it seems, life has quite a few surprises for you, some may be for the better & others for the worse but I guess fate chose this as my destiny & to be honest I have no regrets about my decisions. They needed a hero so I chose to become one and getting stronger is a start.”

She lowered her position on to the platform accessible to any normal civilian. There all of her bags await her.

Ladybug detransformed gave Tikki a cookie then the kwami phased thru her purse. She then put on the horse miraculous & Kaalki materialized.

“Your orders my Guardian?” the kwami inquired with a bow.

“Can you please help open a portal to the temple, Kaalki?” She requested.

The kwami only nodded not asking anymore questions. Marinette phrased the transformation then she transformed into her own variation of the horse hero. She then invoke Voyage then the portal appeared.

One last look to the sight of Paris, “ Good bye Paris, until the next akuma.” She bid the city farewell then took a deep breath & finally dragged her things & went through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! I know what you’re thinking “ Luka is so nice & understanding.” I know but can you blame me I want Marinette to have no regrets leaving Paris. I kept going back & forth on how to make Luka look bad & in the end I settled on Yandere mode. I got the idea from other fics where Adrien is feeling entitled to Ladybug’s love & I thought why not do something similar. In order for Marinette to grow she has to make sacrifices & I know she already she can juggle things at once but everyone has to burnout eventually & with the fate of the city much less the world, getting stronger is the key to victory.
> 
> Next chapter may take time but who am I kidding every chapter following this will take time too.
> 
> Want to help me make it better? Join my Miraculous Amino Chatroom "Fanfic Help"


	3. Chapter 3: A Much Needed Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally arrives at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises in store!!!

As expected of the earth’s rotation, the time difference from Paris to China is at least 6 hours ahead. Upon stepping out of the portal, Marinette is greeted by a dim lit room of candles surrounded by the guardians of various races, all with a surprised look. Three elderly people sits at the center of all of them. The one in the middle seems much older that Master Fu. The other 2 were elderly too but much closer to her former master’s state. She felt like she was in a United Nations conference & she was very much not welcome. Nonetheless she came here for a good cause & rejection is not an option at this point.

“Welcome Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng, current ladybug of the 21st century, successor of Wang Fu, former guardian of the Wu Xing Miracle box. We have been expecting your arrival, although not this sooner.” The elderly man in the center said. She was intrigued by this since she only told the guardian who was sent earlier of her decision. Nonetheless she dropped her transformation then stepped forward, got on her knees then bowed her head to show her respect then spoke of her intentions.

“I am honored to be in the presence of the Order of Guardians. I am here today to formally ask your guidance in continuing my training as a guardian. My home, much less the world as we know it is under grave threat of the wielder of the Butterfly & the Peacock miraculous that use them for their own gain. My former master, Wang Fu has tasked me & my partner Chat Noir to retrieve both of the miraculi along with the lost grimoire. He passed on his duty as guardian to me when I made a mistake of my own. I am trained but only to a degree, my knowledge to defeat, much less locate my enemy is still lacking. I had team to help me fight off the threat but they were compromised & had to be withdrawn from the front lines due to my most recent battle.” She explained.

“We know of your dilemma young Ladybug, we have sent an envoy to make the offer to train you but as of our current knowledge, you have decline our offer, stating that your life is in Paris, though we had predicted that & had a back up plan we are surprised of your reconsideration. Has something happened to convince you otherwise.” The Elder asked.

“It’s true I said that, though in just a short span of time, many things had happened to me that I wouldn’t want to repeat. The events that occurred made me reconsider the pros & cons in making my decision, in the end I chose the option that will benefit both me & the people I protect, though I’m curious I’ve only informed your envoy of my decision earlier today. How can you immediately get informed of my decision?” She asked.

“I think I can provide the answer to that.” A voice said from behind her. She turned around & saw the same person who helped with dealing with Luka.

“How did you get here from Paris so quickly?” She curiously asked.

“Hehehe, one of the many things you will learn along the way of your training.” He answered.

“Indeed, but where are my manners, We haven’t introduced ourselves yet have we.” The elder cleared his throat. “I am Wan Shi Tong, elder guardian among all of us here. You can address me as Elder.”

“By my sides are Jing Yan & Qiao Gu, both of them are my 2nd in command, they’re in charge of the trainees. The young man behind you is Viljo Alger, he is one of the prefects that helps keep things in order. You will get to know the other prefects as well as the other guardians & their own field of expertise. For now, you must rest. I know you left Paris in the dead of night, surely you must be exhausted. Viljo, will guide you to the dorms to help you get settled in.”

“Yes indeed I am. Thank you again for inviting me here to train under the order.” She bowed her head one last time then stood up to drag her stuff out of the room then followed her guide to the dorms.  
 **===================xXx====================**  
 _ **After Marinette Left:**_  
“Elder, we should take the box now & wipe her memory already. That girl is not fit to be a guardian.” One of the guardians demanded.

“What’s makes you say that Guardian Yi?

“She almost lost the miracle box to her enemy! She’s just like her predecessor Fu, young & irresponsible!”

“And yet she didn’t, those charges are not grounds to do what you propose to do. That girl has fought for the miraculous & succeeded in keeping it safe so far. True, she made a mistake on her part but she fixes them the best she could. Nobody is perfect, mistakes are part of life. I know I have my own. One does not succeed the 1st time around, failure is the building blocks of victory. Young Fu didn’t know any better of what he did years ago. The pressure got to him & he let his desires take over.” The elder reasoned.

“She also declined our 1st invitation earlier only to change her mind the second later. How can we be certain that her decision wasn’t on impulse, that it’s worthwhile.”

“I don’t, we can only hope that history doesn’t repeats itself. This event is like with Fu, being taken from what you knows & forced to do what not part of the future you envision for yourself. Our offer truly was an ultimatum for her. As she said earlier, she considered everything from the last detail. I know what she’s going through right now is heartbreaking & mentally hard. She is strong to make a grown up decision on her own to come here.”

“But-”

“No more objections! The miraculous has taken part of her life & dreams of a normal life from her but she is staying strong for it. She lost more than her family & friends. She came her all on her choice. She came here for guidance from all of us & that’s what were going to give her. It’s the least we could do to ease the burden on her shoulders. Am I understood?”

“Yes Elder…”

“Good now, I want all of you to be prepared, she has much to learn in order to get stronger…” the elder continued.

“If that girl was chosen by Fu then surely she isn’t fit for the role any more than he was. I’ll make sure she fails her training…” Yi schemed.  
 **===================xXx====================**  
 _ **At the Hallway of the Temple:**_  
The temple was big as expected. It was the start of the day there & trainees were running down to get themselves prepared. Some went past her & Viljo.

The 2 teens walk in the long corridor in silence, neither one knew what to say. Marinette waited a sec more & with nothing happening yet she took the initiative to start a conversation.

“I… never really got to properly thank you earlier. If you hadn’t come to my rescue, who knows what else Luka could have done to me. So… thank you, Viljo.”

“It’s no trouble really, any sane person would have done what I did. What triggered him to assault you by the way, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Luka wanted to show how much he loves me but his method of doing so came out wrong & disastrous.”

“I see, then what about the reason that change your mind to coming here?” he asked.

“To be honest all you said earlier got me thinking of the best course of action. Before I left Paris I had an argument with my parents that almost caused me to get akumatized. After that it was a no brainer on what choice would I have to pick.

“I see, that’s a really terrifying experience I’m sure.”

“It was… By the way after I left you on the houseboat, what did you do to Luka?”

“Let’s just say, the next time he sees you things will be different.” He grinned.

“O…kay then…”

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions but you had a rough day already, so why don’t you rest for now. Here’s your quarters.” He gestured to the room. The space was simple enough like a dorm room but with a futon, small table, a shelf & just enough room to place her luggage.

“Sorry, this is all we could offer to you during your stay. I know it’s different from what you’re used to but-”

“No no, it’s alright, I wasn’t expecting a luxury hotel anyway, I came here to train not have a vacation. Beside I’m the one intruding here, special treatment is out of the question.”

“Are you kidding, after the many deeds you have achieved, like at your age you’re already entrusted with a miraculous usually adults are the ones to receive them. You’re fighting evil for more than 3 years now, Santa Claus declared you the nicest kid on his list, you freed us from the belly of the sentimonster that had consumed us for a long time & no miraculous holder has ever used more than 1 miraculous at once without ever letting the power overcome them & come back to tell the tale. That’s just you as a hero who knows how much more you did by just being you without powers.”

“I don’t really like to brag about myself all the time.”

“Being humble is a good trait to have as a guardian but acknowledging yourself is not bad either. Have pride but don’t let it get through your head. Now, I must be off I need to check on the trainees. I’ll leave you to get yourself settled in & get your much needed rest.” He bowed then turned to go to his duties.

“Thank you again for the help!” She said waving.

“Anytime young guardian & Welcome to the Order!”

Just as she was about to turn to her room someone bumped into her. When she looked it was a girl no younger than her, she dropped her scrolls that are now on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking & I bumped into you. Are you hurt anywhere?” The girl asked. 

“It’s alright, no harm done. I’m Marinette by the way.” She held out her hand.

The girl held & shook her hand. “Jun, Jun Dai ,it’s nice to meet you. You’re new here aren’t you? I haven’t seen you before in the temple.”

“Yeah, just got here from Paris”

“Wait…Paris, the home of the current Ladybug & Black Cat?”

“Eh… hehe that’s me.”

“My apologies I didn’t recognized you, I haven’t really seen your face at all, the guardians only spoke of you briefly. What are you doing here by the way, isn’t Paris still in danger?”

“I came here to train myself in being a guardian. My old master passed on his duties to me before he lost his memory. It seem I have to live up to there expectations then…”

“Don’t pressure yourself, think of this as a crazy boarding school you go to.”

“That one way of putting it.” They laughed then a voice came from the end of the corridor.

“Jun, come on dear sister morning exercises are about to begin! Best not be late!”

“Coming, Zihao! Sorry, I have to get going. If you need any help just come find me, ok. My room is on the same floor. And don’t worry we’re all family here we look out for each other.” She then bent down to picked up her scrolls.

“I’ll help you with that.”

“Oh, Thank you.” They picked the last scroll then stood up.

“That’s all of it I guess. I best be off now. I’ll see you in class Marinette.”

“See you there… Jun”

Jun then waved before running off to her brother. Marinette turned to her room & pulled her stuff in but didn’t immediately unpack, instead she lay on her futon. She began thinking of her plans to succeed in her training. Tikki came out of the purse while her head was in the clouds.

“Its nice that you already made a friend, Marinette.”

“I guess so…” she sighed.

Tikki heard the down trodden tone in her voice & got worried. “Are you alright Marinette? Is something troubling you?”

“It’s nothing Tikki, I’m fine. Just preparing myself of what’s to come. I know for a fact that this is no walk in the park but Paris needs a hero so that’s who I’m going to be. Master Fu got distracted in his training so he didn’t finished. I’m going to live on his legacy & become the Guardian he can be proud of.”

“I’m proud of you Marinette, you grew up faster than anyone in your generation back in Paris, you took on the mantle of a hero in a battle that was never yours to begin with. You’ve sacrificed your own happiness for others’ many times now. Now that a new responsibility was given to you, you didn’t hesitate to accept it. You didn’t decline but instead faced it head on. Fu will surely see what the young guardian he trained turned out to be. Me & the other kwamis are right behind you 100% but be careful, Hawkmoth may be miles away but I still sense evil lurking in the shadows.”

“Is that why you didn’t come out when I was talking to the guardians?”

“Mmhmm… it seems there are does that don’t approve of you being here.”

“I figured…but being here is the only option I have that will help me in more ways than one. I’ll be on my toes Tikki don’t worry, watch my back if I forget but for now… *yawn* catching some Zs is priority #1.”

“Your right Marinette you can’t function right if you don’t rest.” Tikki the floated to the extra pillow beside Marinette.

“Sleep tight, Tikki… “she yawned while closing her eyes.

“You too, little Bug.”

Marinette went into a deep sleep almost immediately. Her thoughts filled with determination. She will do everything in her power to get stronger, to finish what Fu started. She will not waste a single moment that she has. The people here can help her, luck was on her favor this time. The same couldn’t be said for those she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC origins:  
> 1.Wan Shi Tong-I got the idea from Avatar, the owl spirit that guards a huge library that contains a vast number of knowledge.
> 
> 2.Jing, Yan-(Jing) stillness.  
> -(Yan) strict/tight.
> 
> 3.Qiao, Gu-(Qiao) skillfull.  
> -(Gu) to care for.
> 
> 4.Yi Shun-(Yi) justice & righteous.ironically.  
> it also means black & white  
> morality.  
> -(Shun) obey/submit.
> 
> 5.Viljo Alger-(Viljo) resolute protector  
> -(Alger) clever warrior
> 
> 6.Jun Dai-(Jun) truth  
> -(Dai)to support
> 
> 7.Zihao Dai-(Zihao) son of heroic  
> -(Dai) to support
> 
> Trouble just doesn’t want to leave our heroine alone does it? Anybody feeling the Hogwarts experience yet? Don’t worry it’s coming, I can assure you that. What is going to happen to Paris tune in… 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to KELsey & Amèr Miracles for helping my with the OC. Let’s keep going until the end of the fic.


	4. Chapter 4:When the Cat’s away, the Rats will Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris’ 1st day without Lady Luck on her soils. How will they react with the lucky charm isn’t there anymore to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt Title: When the luck leaves your side. or  
> You’re Luck has ran out.
> 
> Other title were mild for my taste so I decide on a cruel one.

It was a great weekend morning in Paris. Everyone was getting ready to start the day. All of them is certainly looking forward to a new day. No one knew that their luck is not with them today. How will Paris react to Lady Luck out of it’s soil?

 _ **Tom & Sabine Patisserie & Boulangerie:**_  
The Dupain-Cheng bakery as usual is starting their day early in order to prepare for the customers coming in for the day. Breads to bake, shelves & display cases to fill, everything they need to start the new day in the business.

“Marinette time to wake up!” Sabine called. She waited a moment for a response but nothing came up.

“She has come down from her room yet?” Tom asked.

“No… I think she’s still upset with us of stopping her commissions. You don’t think we were too hard on her, do you?”

“Nonsense… she should know better than to be a bully. She needs to face the consequences of her actions & limiting her is step 1. This is just teenage rebellion taking in the form of our daughter. She’ll learn soon enough were doing this for her own good. Not only will this give her time with her friends but also help her do better in school. You’ll see she’ll come around eventually.”

“I guess you’re right, she’ll probably stay in her room all weekend if possible. She can’t do much worse when she’s stuck in her room. Right?”

“That’s right. Let her have her space, okay? In the meantime come help me with this croissants, customers will be lining up soon… “

Sabine then nodded then proceeded to help her husband prepare the bakery for the day ahead. Neither of them bothered to check on the now empty room where their teenage daughter once was.

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Agreste Mansion, Adrien’s room:**_  
Adrien woke up feeling refresh today he had planned a day with Kagami & they are going spend the entire day together without scheduled photoshoot. He stretched his arms & tried to fix his hair but his hands stopped suddenly when it got to his forehead. For some strange reason his thoughts kept lingering there & he can’t explain why but his hand won’t leave the spot. His trance was broken when a knock came from the door.

“Adrien, Ms. Tsurugi will be arriving in an hour, please be prepared?”

“I was just getting to that Nathalie. Thanks for notifying me.”

“Of course. Your father has also reminded me to tell you to be on your best behavior & don’t do anything inappropriate that will damage the brand.”

“Yes… Nathalie....” “You told me that everyday of my life anyways. Its not like I’ll forget about it.” He whispered.

He immediately got up & headed straight to his bathroom to freshen up for his date. While he was showering, his hand again returned to his forehead. He can’t understand it but for some strange reason his hand kept going back to the same exact spot. When he got out, he picked out his best clothes. When he was done getting dress he turned the TV on to wait for Nathalie to fetch him but the feeling he had earlier came back to him & his hand is back to his forehead again. Plagg had been watching him since he woke up while he had his morning cheese & he is getting irritated by what his holder is doing.

“Ahh!!!!!! Will you cut it out kit, you’re starting to freak me out!” the kwami complained.

“Sorry Plagg, my hand seems attach to my head today for some reason. I must’ve hit my head or something. I just have this funny feeling that something is different in the air today. Like something bad happen but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“The bug’s kiss must have imprinted on him, now he can’t shake of the feeling of that kiss but something tells me that theirs more to what that kiss meant than just a simple gesture. Oh… I have bad feeling about this, I just hope I’m wrong about it.” The kwami told himself. He contemplated on what to respond to Adrien, in the end he decided to hide his bad feeling to be investigated for another day & out came a sarcastic remark.

“I’ll say,,,I think your hand already is on it. You must be losing your mind.”

“Haha, very funny Plagg. I’m serious. Whatever it is it’ll go away eventually.”

“Maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Here have some Camembert to wash it off.”

“No thanks Plagg. I have a date today & I don’t want Kagami gagging out because I have cheese breath.”

“Whatever you say kid.” The kwami then threw the cheese in the air then caught it with his gaping mouth.

Adrien just sat their watching TV while he waited for Kagami to arrive. A few minutes passed when a knock came from the door. It was Nathalie.

“Adrien, Ms. Tsurugi has arrived.”

“I’ll be right out Nathalie! Come on Plagg let’s head on out.” The kwami then zoomed to one of his polo’s pockets. He ran out of his room down his atelier. His hand was on his forehead again & this got Nathalie’s attention.

“Adrien? Is something wrong with your head? Do you have a fever?”

“Wh- no Nathalie I’m fine it’s just an itch is all. Thank you for the concern.”

“If you insist. Enjoy your date then, your driver will escort you on your date. Be sure not to stray from him.”

“Of course, Bye Nathalie.”

He made his way out the door & there waiting at the end of the steps was Kagami in her usual red kimono.”

“Good day, Adrien.” She bowed.

“Hey Kagami, ready to go?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded

“Great, let’s go then…” He held his arm out.

“Lead the way.” She took his arm then followed him.

They got in to the limo & Adrien informed Samson of their destination. The entire ride was quiet for the most part. Adrien’s hand kept going back to his forehead the entire day & if asked he just played it off as an irritating itch.

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Couffaine Houseboat:**_  
“Hey, hey Luka…LUKA! WAKE UP!” Juleka shouted to wake her brother up. 

“Hu-huh? Jules what’s up?” Luka got up still dazed.

“Morning sleepyhead. What were you doing to make you sleep on the floor?”

Luka scratch his head trying to remember what he last did. ”I…have no idea”

“Well… what do you remember?”

“The last thing I remember is…practicing the song I made for Marinette.”

“Ugh…you know you should really stop pursuing her. She’ll only break your heart if you keep that up. She’s really obsessed with Adrien. She can’t even back off even now he’s dating Kagami.”

“Hey…What’s gotten into you. She’s your friend. How can you say stuff like that to her.”

“I’m not her friend anymore, in fact no one is her friend anymore. She keeps on bullying Lila and we're not ok with another Chloe leading us. She can’t even take a hint that Adrien doesn’t seem to look at her romantically.”

“That’s enough!’

“Whatever, I just came down here to tell you mom made breakfast.”

“Alright, I’ll be right up. I just need to freshen up & clean my room.

“See you up there.”

As Juleka stalked her way up the deck, Luka started getting up but he stopped when his hand touch some kind of fabric. When he turned his head the saw in his hand a hoodie, a Chat Noir hoodie to be exact. He was sure this wasn’t his, maybe it was Juleka’s. He’ll have to ask later. He didn’t know when but when he touched his cheek he felt tears running down. He doesn’t understand why he was crying so he wipe his tears and stood up. As he got up he tried to shake off the headache he was feeling but failing at it. He also had a lingering feeling that he’s missing something. No matter how much he tried he can’t recall anymore of the events of last night even when he fell asleep. He let the thoughts go & decided to leave it be. If it’s so important it will come up again soon.

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Bunny Burrow:**_  
Bunnyx was keeping guard of the timelines like she always does when she felt the disturbance that shook the fabric of time.

“What’s happening now? I thought we already took care of Chat Blanc. I have to find what’s causing this.” She searched every possible point but when she found the cause of the disturbance she was floored by the what she saw.

“Oh no… this is not good. This has to be prevented. I have to fix this. The future depends on me fixing this. I need to make a house call.”

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Alix's room:**_  
It was the night after the sleepover at Alya’s place. Alix was relaxing in her room, still remembering the events that occurred last night. The things they planned to do once the class start on Monday. Along with most of the boys, they all agreed that they were going to impeach Marinette from her position as class representative, she was good but when she showed them her true colors, she was no different from Chloe. Besides Lila has more connections than her, she’ll make a better candidate to replace Marinette. Mari could use her position to spread her bad influence on the entire school.

“I can’t wait for Monday, the day Marinette will learn her place.” She said to herself.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a portal opening up in her room. She took a bat she had & prepared herself for whatever akuma will come out. When something came out, she immediately swung the bat as hard as she could but it was blocked. She studied the figure that came out & luckily she didn’t needed it after all. It was revealed to be Bunnyx in all her glory.

“Easy there tiger, it’s only me, future you. You can put the bat down now.”

The present day Alix did so as requested then proceed to tackle her future self in a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you again. So what’s the emergency for you to come here to our room personally? *gasp* Am I finally going to receive my miraculous. 

“If you continue the path that you are on. This might be the last time you’ll ever see or hear of me.” Bunnix told herself.

“Actually, I just came to visit my past self to see how she is doing.”

“Oh! Things re going great . Us girls just had a sleepover last night. Talked about the plan we were going to have on Monday~”

“”What…plan?”

“I’m talking about the plan to replace Marinette with Lila as the new class representative. Surely you remember that. Seriously ever since Lila came in to the picture, she’s been nothing but petty & jealous.”

“And you believe all of this? Even without hearing her side of the story”

“Huh? What are you saying?”

“I'm saying…you should have heard her part before you judge her. Things aren’t always what they seem you know, One person says something, another says something else. You must listen to both sides of the story then judge on what you think is true. If that’s what you’re doing then your being biased.”

“What’s there to hear about? Lila said-“

“There, that’s what I’m talking about. You just took Lila’s words without a hint of doubt & didn’t hear the other party. Tell me, do you honestly believe every word Lila says?”

“YES! She has no reason to lie to us.”

A knock then came from her door, it was her dad.”Alix? Alix honey is everything alright why are you screaming?

“Nothing Dad, just playing some games on my phone.”

“Oh, ok then. Don’t stay up too late ok?”

“Kay…”

As soon as the footstep got further, Alix returned her attention to her future hero self.

“Lila will never lie to us. End of discussion.”

“Alright then, if that’s what you want to believe then do as you please. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I just hope it isn’t too late when you realize the truth.

Bunnyx opened her burrow her back turned to her past self.” Good Luck, your going to need it.”

“I hope this helps her at least question Lila from now on” Bunnyx told herself then hopped in to the portal leaving a shocked Alix alone in her room. She was still contemplating on what to do next.

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Monday, Francois Dupont High School:**_  
It was the start of another week & students are starting to arrive to school. All ready for another busy day of school. Some energized & some still down & it seems Alix was one of them. The entire weekend all she could think about was what her future self told her. Does she really have to be weary of Lila. Her thoughts stopped as she entered the classroom.

“Hey Alix, ready for the plan?” Kim asked

“Huh? O-o-oh Yeah I’m all set.”

“Hey are you feeling alright, you don’t look so good.”

“I’m alright. I just had to run from my house to here is all.”

“Ok then…better take your seat then.”

They then proceeded to their sits & waited for Ms. Bustier to come in. Almost every one was in, Adrien seemed to have a morning photoshoot again & as usual Marinette was running late again. Almost everyone was at Alya & Lila’s table listening to one more of her famous stories. Ms. Bustier then entered the room & everyone immediately silenced & returned to their seats.

“All right class, we have many things to do today so lets get started.”

“Actually Madame, there’s something we would like to discuss with you.”

“Yes Alya?”

“All of us have been talking & majority of the class has agreed that we should replace Marinette as our class representative. She has been a terrible example to everyone by bullying Lila.”

“Yes Alya, I have known that & actually that is one of the things we need to get done today. Marinette has already voluntarily stepped down from her position as of last week. I only asked her to finish the week in order to not get the things happening last week in a mess then make it official at the start of the following week.”

That sparked a whisper fest from about everybody. All of them can’t believe how easy it turned out. Alix on the other hand felt different she looked to the seat in the back seeing nobody there felt empty inside her but waiting for the actual person sitting there to come in is even more excruciating. Her thought kept going back to what her future self about look out for Lila. She then turned her head to Lila’s seat & there she saw an evil smirk in her face that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“Oh…I see.”

“If that’s all then let us proceed to voting for our next class representative. Anyone who would like to ru-“

“Actually Madame we all already discussed about the matter as well & we think Lila would be the perfect replacement. She has more connections than Marinette could ever have. Her mom’s a diplomat surely she knows more people that can provide help if we need it.”

“Well then, it that is what you all agreed on I have no complains. Congratulation Lila on your new position. I expect great things from you.”

“I’ll do my best to not let you down Mm. Bustier.” She said sweetly

“Am I right to assume that you’ll continue being the deputy Alya?”

“Yes Madame, me & Lila will work on our job thoroughly.”

“Good on to the next agenda-“ Madame Bustier continued to discuss what they were going to do today.

“Let’s do our best to do better than Marinette ever could. Kay besties?” Lila whispered while holding out her fist.

“You got it gurl” Alya returned the gestured then turned her head back to the front. She didn’t notice the smirk that was present on the liar’s mouth which quickly faded to hide her real face. Sadly one particular student saw this & she can’t help but be worried.

  
**=====================xXx==================**

  
_**Lunch, Locker room:**_  
Alix couldn’t help but be worry on what she saw. It was like Lila had an evil smirk on her face when she thought no one was looking. Maybe it was just the sun in her eyes playing tricks on her. She stopped her trekking when she saw Lila enter the locker room. She was about to call her when she notice how fidgety she looks trying to see if coast was clear. Alix hid by the lockers near her trying to keep quiet as possible. She followed Lila & soon enough she stopped, she was in front of Marinette's locker. Alix couldn’t find any reason for her to be there but her questions were answered when Lila pulled something from her bag & put in to the locker then closed it. She didn’t get a glimpse of what it was but what she heard next made her heart sink.

“I may have failed last time but this will surely get that goody two shoes kicked out of this school. I’m the class representative now of a room full of mindless sheep who believe my every word even the staff are so gullible it’s hard to believe how long this school is still standing. That tabloid reporter will believe everything I say as long as she believes I have direct connection to that disgusting insect. I can say I have more important things to do then pass all the work to her. With that baker girl trash gone I can finally take over this school & soon Adrien will be mine. That Ice Queen may be dating him now but just she wait I’ll get the upper hand on her. After all I have dirt on her already. One pretty lie from moi~ & Gabriel will get rid of her & I’ll be with Adrien as easy as that.” She laughed maniacally then left.

Alix just stared there for a few seconds, still shock of what she heard but she got out of her trance quickly & made her way to the previously opened locker. If this was like the 1st expulsions she can guarantee the evidence planted was sure more gruesome this time around. She opened the door then reached for the item, sure enough she saw what it was. It was a packet of some kind of powder aside from that, there was also a box of cigarettes with it. Alix can’t help when her blood boil by the revelation of who Lila is. Her future self was right. She needed to stop this before things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone got a second chance.I didn't want to erase Bunnyx from existence & alt timelines are even more complicated so I went with the time restoration bit.
> 
> Next chapter is the start of Marinette’s crusade to her destiny. Things start falling apart for everyone in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need help on some stuff like:  
> 1\. The other kwamis powers  
> 2\. The other potions effects  
> 3\. Fashion advice (I can't describe clothes)  
> 4\. Akumas & OCs names & backstory
> 
> Please join my Miraculous Amino Chat group labeled "Fanfic help" state there your suggestions & ideas to improve the story. Also the points above are what I'm struggling with.


End file.
